


King under the Mountain...

by Bacca



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors, full-dress portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacca/pseuds/Bacca
Summary: ... and above the Mountain too ))Thorin, son of Thráin, full-dress portraitDrawn in 2017 on the Fandom Battle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	King under the Mountain...

  
  


**Король Страны подгорной... и надгорной тоже))**  
Торин, сын Траина, парадный портрет.  
Нарисовано в 2017 году на Фандомную битву

  
  
  
  



End file.
